Iron Encounters
by Death7270
Summary: Two friends, best of mates. The do like each other, but will they ever openly admit they love each other. Pepperony. Mature with voyeurism.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man: Armored Adventures or it's characters. Wish I did but. ;P

* * *

"A vibrator!"

Tony looked up from his workbench as the X-51 aka 'Rescue' armour descended through the launcher portal. The face shield flipped open revealing it's pilot and Tony's best friend Pepper Potts.

"You added a fucking vibrator in the last upgrade you pervert."

Tony lowered the new Mk-3 helmet he had been working on and devoted his entire attention to Pepper. He waited for her high speed ramblings to make sense or for her to slow down. A rare occurrence to be sure.

Pepper on the other hand hovered about three feet off the ground, arms crossed watching Tony look at her with a completely confused expression. Sighing and counting to fifty, faster than any mortal should be able, she cut the repulsors.

With practiced ease she spun mid fall, the armour opening and jettisoning her. Landing on her feet as graceful as a Olympic level gymnast she made her way over to Tony. The armour resealed itself and remained hovering next to the launch bay waiting to be returned to the dock.

Tony smiled at her approach, her temper turning her ears a cute shade of purple and the pout she wore on her face almost made him want to laugh out loud.

"Ok Pep what's the matter with the armour now?"

Pepper rolled her eyes at the pet name he had taken to calling her of late, getting up close to him she grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him down to her eye level.

"I was at 62000 feet doing about Mach 5 and about to go hypersonic when all of a sudden my groin plate began to vibrate intensely at exactly the point of where my panties would have been."

She let him go and Tonk rebounded slightly. Blinking and blinking again.

"And you think I installed a sexual device into your armour?" He stated incredulously.

"YES!" She shouted at him "I know you did because my armour is different since last week."

Pepper grabbed him by the shirt again and marched/dragged him over to her suit. Sensing her approach the suit lowered to the ground and popped open.

"Look!" She said pointing at the groin plate "On yours and Rhodey's it curves outwards but on mine the armour curves inwards and all this padding in new since last week as well."

It was Tony's turn to roll his eyes "Pep, the only reason your suit is the only one to curve inwards is because you don't have something me and Rhodey do."

"And what may that be." She snapped.

"A dick." Tony couldn't help but smirk as Peppers mouth dropped "As for the new padding, who was the one that was yelling all last mouth about how it's was chafing you with only the flight suit on."

Pepper drew on her last reserves of anger "That still doesn't explain why…"

Tony hand snapped out and caught her tongue stopping her before her tirade could start up again.

"I can only assume it was a transferred vibration from the air running over your suit as you attempted to go hypersonic. Which if I may remind you your suit is not rated for safe flight over Mach 4.5."

He let go and Pepper blushed vehemently as all the pieces began to fit together.

Tony chuckled and walked over to the X-51. He had never expect it to go over Mach 4.9 and judging by the fact that it was still all in one piece he figured he had outdone himself again. Not thinking much of it, he reached inside and patted the padded groin section.

Pepper watched as he quickly jerked his arm away.

Lifting up his hand to the light Tony noted that his hand was covered in a semi-sticky residue. Not sure what it could be he sniffed his hand slightly and turned to Pepper who was blushing profusely.

"What did you spill in your suit?"

Pepper's blush deepened by several shades, going from a light pink to a luminous red.

"Um, nothing Tony." Pepper made to leave.

"Pepper, what did you do?" Tony said depending his scowl.

"Well I, um, remember those vibrations I mentioned before. Well they kind of got me off. He-he."

It took a few moments for Tony to realise what she meant. When he did he instantly paled and began rubbing his 'soiled' hand on a rag.

"Well now that I have made a complete mess of myself I guess I should get going." Pepper about faced but only got to the door or the armoury.

"Oh no you don't" Tony shouted in his best scolding voice "You are going to clean your suit and put it away properly."

Pepper sight and trudged back over to the X-51. Meticulously she began pulling the limbs off the suit and retracting the connectors. Each piece was carefully inspected and wiped with machine oil before being loaded into the armoury launcher.

When she finally came to the soiled groin section she stripped the padding off and rinsed it thoroughly in water. Replacing the padding she wiped the exterior with oil and placed the section into the launcher.

Tony meanwhile was trying to solve the new issues that had arisen.

First was the vibration at Mach 5. He had looked over the flight recorder and discovered a ripple effect was occurring as the air streamed over the leg sections which caused a minor vibration that travelled but up the legs and culminated intensely in the crotch area where both legs section met.

He figured that he could place aerofoils at the knees that would both stabilise the suit and nullify the ripple effect. A quick strengthening of all the joints plus a few pop out ailerons would take the safe operating flight speed from Mach 4.5 to Mach 5.7 thus allowing hypersonic flight.

The last problem was the waste drainage system. He had never thought of such fluids when designing the armors, but now it gave him ideas and a challenge to boot.

Currently the suits could absorb urine, sweat and normal water. It could also remove saliva build up in the face plate and blood from any penetrative trauma. The suit would store this waste in disposable compartments that would automatically be replaced when the suit was in ammo reload/recharge mode whilst in the armoury launcher.

Pepper's new 'fluid' waste was giving him trouble. If he increased the absorptive quality of the armour lining he ran the risk of sucking the pilot's skin off. Not a pleasant thought.

His quick fix solution he came up with was to alter the membrane over the crotch area specifically and decrease the density of the absorptive membrane thus allowing larger more heavier fluids to be absorbed.

Hopefully he would never have a need to test it out, he began typing the new upgrades into the automatic construction and repair system.

As Tony was finishing his upgrades, Pepper had finished cleaning her suit and was now stripping out of her flight skin suit in the locker room of the armoury.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man: Armored Adventures or it's characters. Wish I did but. ;P

* * *

Once done cleaning Pepper had run away lest Tony punish her further by making her polish all the other armours or something else.

She dashed into the locker room to change out of her flight skin suit. She could have worn her normal clothes under the armour but at high speed or in combat it was best to wears these specially designed G-force skins.

Howard Stark, Tony's father, had created them after the big public unveiling of their secret identities.

Using small amounts of Vibranium, that the Black Panther (Wakanda's King) had let them have in exchange for upgrading their national security program, Howard had crafted 4 complete suits, one for each of them (Howard included).

They looked like a neon-black bodystockings or bodysuits. A single nanowire zipper on the back let the wearer in and out of the garment. Thigh high stocking-like boots and elbow length gloves were held on with digital seals that were controlled from a similar seal at the neck.

In essence the Vibranium was spun into tri-monofilament fibres then layered and woven around nano-thin Adamantium plates. A very fine Kevlar resin gave body to the suit and provided padding for the elbows and knees. Strips of Mithril (pinched from an Asgardian supply) also formed the frame work for the digitally seals and neck lock.

The combination of the materials reduced any g-force experienced by the armour to an average high normal gravity. The pilot would could sense the force but not experience the actual crushing g's. All in all it would take 25-48 G's down to a pleasant 2-3.

Tests showed that the suit would not work without the armour supporting like an exoskeleton and so the suits were only rated as strong as the armour the pilot was using.

But none of this was what Pepper was thinking at the time.

Pepper had pushed the button on her collar that disengaged the locks and retracted the nano-zipper. She wore nothing underneath.

She could have worn underwear but that severely hampered the absorptive quality as the suit was not in contact with the skin of the pilot directly.

The side effect was that paper thin material revealed everything. Tony had not even batted an eye at her figure. Which, to Pepper, had filled the suit out nicely. Her nipples making two very raised bumps and her wet crotch an inviting camel toe.

The other aspect was that while it looked like a solid rubber-like material it was 'perfectly' breathable. Perfectly. Pepper tossed the suit into a bucket of water to clean the crotch section of any remaining residue. When she pulled it out the water drained instantly and the suit was dry.

Hanging it up in her locker she slipped on her panties and bra. Linked her skirt and pulled her favourite lilac purple top over her head.

She sighed after that very pubic kiss that had reached almost every single gossip mag and tabloid they had not done very much more.

Tony had taken her out shopping and they had gone to dinner several times. At the end of each date Tony had given her a chaste kiss. Only twice, and only when Pepper had initiated had Tony in some way copped a feel of her breasts.

Pepper didn't want to be a slut but she also didn't want to simply be in the 'friend-zone' any longer. She knew Tony liked her and that things were going forward, albeit very slowly. She just wanted… well wanted Tony.

When the suit had gotten her off earlier that morning. It had left her panting. Hot and bothered she had though that though that this was how Tony was showing her he wanted to move forward, into a sexual relationship. She had begun to think that it was way to perverted an idea for her.

Riled up and with a full head of steam she had shot back to confront Tony, all the way being forced to endure the agonising pleasurable vibrations. Looking back she quiet enjoyed the feeling. And hoped no one had been watching when she fell out of mid-air when she orgasmed.

She faced palmed when the idea that that moment would be on the 6 o'clock news and she would have to explain to her father why she suddenly crash landed legs spread wide both hands gripping between her thighs.

With a groan she left the locker room. Walking back into the main area of the armoury she found Tony again hard at work on the MK 3 helmet.

He looked up and smiled, seeing that she had changed back into normal clothes he let out a deep sigh of relief. He really enjoyed watching her walk around in the flight skin suit but he was not sure if he wanted her to see him enjoying that fact.

It took all his concentration and 'extremis' willpower not to pop a boner or look directly at areas he so wanted to. That blasted garment left nothing to the imagination at all. Especially when she would not wear anything underneath.

He could clearly see the full curve of her breasts, the toned and smooth line of her ass and when he looked down he would swear that the suit followed the outline of her… he tried to stop thinking.

Tony watched a goofy smile cross Peppers face and wondered what her hyper ballistic mind was thinking.

He would never know that at that exact moment Pepper was thinking the exact same thing of him and to a much lesser extent Rhodey when they were in their flight skin suits.

"Well Pep." Snapping her out of her trance "I have fixed and augmented your armour. It will do Mach 5.7 now, with no vibrations."

Tony would have sworn he saw her pout, putting on his best authoritative voice again he shout "DO NOT GO OVER THAT! I have put locks into it to make sure that only in combat will it exceed the safety."

He definitely saw her pout that time. "Ok" she moaned.

"I have also fixed the other problem with the waste system." Turning slightly red. When Pepper also realised what he was talking about her blush was much worse.

Pepper skipped over and kissed him on the cheek before running off. Tony stood there a moment savoured the moment. Her lips brushing his skin. He looked down at his hand where he had patted the suit. With 'extremis' he could relieve every detail. The scent, the feel. Absently he wondered what it would have tasted like.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man: Armored Adventures or it's characters. Wish I did but. ;P

* * *

The next day in the armoury he could not help but feel like her was being watched.

He had just farewelled Rhodey who was taking the War Machine Mk 2 out on patrol. When a sudden burning sensation appeared in the back of his head. Like two eyes boring into him.

He had decided to test out the Mk 3 today and went to put on his flight suit, it his again as he bent over to pull up the leggings. Unperturbed he finished dressing and walked out to find pepper dismounting the Mk-51. She had popped in early to try out the new flight system on the Rescue armour. He had not heard her return and was surprised to see her back so early.

She smiled at him and walked over to his desk picking up the new manual for her armour he had only finalised that morning.

"Hows things?"

"Ok, just going out. How was the hypersonic flight?"

"Didn't have a chance found a robbery in progress and had to sort that out came back after that."

"Oh ok, going out again?"

"Yeah, will do."

* * *

Pepper could not tell him the truth that the robbery had occurred the moment she left the armour and that for the last hour she had been watching him in stealth mode.

Tony filled out his skin suit very nicely. His abs were hard and a 6 pack. His arms were muscular from using the armour almost constantly for 2 years. The chest reactor was long gone now and his masculine define chest was smooth.

Her eyes drifted down and she covered by looking like she was reading. She had just seen him naked in the locker room and had so wanted to spank his cute ass as he had bent over.

But up close like this she could see the full shape of his penis in the skin suit. Not even hard, he was well over 6 inches close to 7. She had never been sure if she had ever seen him hard as he was very good at hiding himself. Even when she spied on him at home at nigh while he slept.

No, now in the skin suit his member was pointed upward towards his navel. A more comfortable position than trying to tuck down his leg our under him. She tried to measure him properly with her mind and knew his tip sat past his belly button.

He was a innie like her. Rhodey had an outie.

She wanted him. She wanted to rub herself against him and make him mess himself. She could feel her thighs getting wet. The suit his nothing and her nipples were growing very stiff and pointing out.

She walked forward and picked up the Mk 3's left gauntlet. Feining clumsiness she dropped it.

"I'll get it" she shout and bent over. Her back towards him. She watched him stare at her bent form and she took her time picking the gauntlet up. When she finally did she spun around and deliberately caused the hand of the gauntlets to fall over her right breast.

* * *

To Tony when Pepper had bent over he almost came.

He could see everything and more. The suits were mostly black but each had stripping down the arms and legs to identify who's was who's. His had red stripping, Rhodey had blue and Peppers' of course had purple. When pepper bent over the stripes that ran down her legs covered like a giant X at her smooth and toned butt. Following that X he saw a darker patch on the black material between her thighs.

He knew it was dampness. He hoped it was for him.

When she stood and spun. Both of her braless and thus unsupported boobs swung from side to side. The actual hand of the gauntlet falling over her right breast as if it was trying to grip at the lovely mound of flesh Tony so wanted to touch himself.

* * *

Pepper was trying not to blush.

Tony's face was priceless at the moment. She knew he was trying to stop himself from doing something he wanted to do. Something she wanted him to do.

Walking closer, she rubbed her hip against his growing erection and placed the gauntlet back onto the work table. She bent slightly over and leaned against the bench. She wiggled her ass just a little hoping to entice him to do what they both deep down wanted (o at least hoped that's what he wanted also).

She felt him stiffen as her leg was still touching his and felt him move towards her.

"Pep. I think it's time we move things forward a bit."

She felt his hand wrap around her waist, felt him press his erection up against her butt.

"I love you Pep. I have always loved you. These past few months I know I have not taken a very pro-active stance on things because I was afraid that you were not wanting that."

With those words he pushed harder against her and she could feel the muscle twitch. With her eyes still forward she could only imagine Tony standing behind her. She felt his knee push her legs wider apart.

"I can see I was wrong to wait so long"

His other hand cupped the still clothed material between her legs. She bucked back and her ass inadvertently rubbed hard against his still clothed erection. Tony let out a sharp his. She made to turn around but the hand around her waist forced her to stay in her bent position.

"Easy there Pep."

His hand began to rub against the front of her crotch while his other hand moved up to knead her breast. The breathable material let him feel how wet she truely was and he began to slowly rub his erection against her cute butt.

Pepper could feel him begin to rock against her. She wanted to feel him inside but his hand was causing her such intense pleasures she did not want to move.

"Um, Tony." She groaned.

"Yes Pep?"

"Wouldn't it be better to be rid of these suites and find, I don't know a nice place to continue this."

"But Pep, you forget these suits are just like skin outside the amours."

She groaned as he began to pressed his finger into her. The fabric stretching and pushing inside her also. Flexible and untearable it would mould to any shape or form. When she realised what she ment she gasped.

She felt his fingers move out and the tip of his erection press against her moist cavern. We gentleness he pushed inside her. The fabric from both their suits moulding to the occasion.

Both were virgins, in a sense, years of masturbating had already caused Pepper to lose her barrier and several very private chats from his father when Tony had turned 16 had gotten him way past the birds and the bees and into mechanics of sexual intercourse.

Tony could feel no resistance and when Pepper began to groan and roll her hips back forcing more and more of him into her he began to thrust in earnest.

It was quick. Pepper came hard and fast and Tony followed soon after. She slumped over the table and he fell backwards as his legs gave out falling to the floor. It was an interesting sight from where he had landed.

While the suits were definitely breathable only the hands worked both ways to alow the pilot to feel. Everywhere else everything only came out from the suit, sweat/urine/blood. So as Tony watched Peppers suit begin to reform on her posterior, it carried with it the good helping of spunk he had unloaded. Essentially acting like a condom.

Pepper stood up and wiped the goo away. She then stumbled and landed beside her love. Tony caught her in his arms and gave her a tender kiss.

"Hmm mister smarty pants. If you ever tell your dad he invented the reusable condom don't tell him how you worked it out."

Tony chuckled and wrapped is arms tightly around his girl letting her straddle his waist.

"Ready for round two Pep." He asked with a cocky grin.

Pepper sighed and manoeuvred herself so he could enter her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man: Armored Adventures or it's characters. Wish I did but. ;P

* * *

The Mk 3 worked like a charm until it was shot out of the air by a team of AIM gunships.

A brief battle resulted in AIM losing another 6 guys to shield holding cells.

Tony returned the victorious conquerer and celebrated by taking Pepper to a Dazzler concert. A band she had been whining about not being able to get tickets since they had sold old in seconds.

Tony had used his enhanced computer ability to jump the queue and had got them VIP backstage passes. When he had given her the envelope after the AIM battle she had freaked and gone into hyperdrive.

Rhodey had rolled his eyes and run away after she started giving him super happy hugs. When he went Pepper wanted to give Tony a proper thankyou. Stripping and opening his pants she rolled a proper condom onto his erection.

Sucking him till he was hard as iron (he he) she pulled him onto the armoury couch. A new addition at peppers insistence which acted as a foldout bed. It aided these quickies, making them much more comfortable.

Tony had just entered her when her phone had gone off. Undeterred she answered the cell.

All tony could here was "Oh! Hi dad... No I'm ok just been, am jogging... no... NO!... well maybe a little...you will never guess what...well thats what I told them...no...yeah...TONY GOT US TICKETS TO DAZZLER...WAY COOL I KNOW...fine...will be home no later than...ok 2am...love you too."

Tony boggled "How can you just talk to your father like that WHILE being fucked?"

"Simple, I female." She said smiling.

* * *

"The concert ROCKED!" Pepper screamed into her cell, she spoke for a little then hung up.

"It's 1am Pep, need to get you home fast."

"Ever the gentleman, say why do you not drive, I mean you fly but you cannot drive. You failed your licence twice."

Tony reddened "I move more laterally than in liner lines."

"Humph, well it was a wonderful night. Wanna quickie before we zip home."

"Insatiable minx, no, you would turn a blow and go into just one more thrust and you would be late."

"Fine" she pouted "But we have got to have a go after my test tomorrow."

"Why are you even going for your communications licence?"

"Well since everybody knows we are the Iron Men I got a warning from the commissioner of police that if I want to tap into the police band I have to get a communications licence. So I've been studying."

Tony rolled his eyes. Ever since the big reveal he had been getting nothing but law suits, criminal warnings, subpoenas to testify and marriage proposals. Rhodey's mum had got most of the legal stuff cleared up and the president gave him a licence to operate on behalf of the nation because of the whole Makluan invasion.

The three of them were civilian shield officers too and could legally arrest anyone for a crimes like cops only they went back to shield not the police. Sheild would then do the paperwork and transfer the evidence and crooks back to metro PD.

After walking a block from the concert they came to a SHIELD recruiting centre and went into the back via a side door. Tony had convinced Nick Fury to let him convert some storage space in the 3 SHIELD recruiting offices into mobile launch and storage facilities for the armors.

Pepper and he had stored them at this site before the concert. In addtion at each site was a universal Iron Man DIO armour that he has built as spares. Incase any of them got caught out and the main armoury got cut off they could come to a site and use the a DIO.

The DIO armour was really a transport armour with heavy boosters and basic repulses. No active armaments and no stealth. It would not last long in a pitch battle but would let you get away fast. It was also secretly coded for nick fury should he need an escape.

Suited up Tony escorted pepper home. She landed in her DOCK, at Rhodey and Peppers' homes Tony had constructed micro armouries that were suit specific refits with the basic spare parts needed to keep and store their armors.

Kissing her goodnight and groping her butt for good measure he flew of to the stark tower penthouse that his father and him now lived in.

* * *

The tower required a lot of repairs and it seemed stupid not to use some of the wasted space. on the top floors.

The security had been upgraded and was also being paroled by remote Controlled Iron Sigma Armors. 70% war machine and 30% Mk 3 they were heavily armoured but without the added missile launchers and vulcan guns. Each was also outfitted with a riot shield.

Their specific duty was to patrol at 2000k feet above the tower. There was currently 10 units and 6 would be in service at any one time. The sigma was in direct competetion with the mandroids. But unlike the mandroids the sigma actually worked.

Tony landed and secured his Mrk 3 in his dock and crawled into bed.


End file.
